When The Angel Falls
by StrangeIsNotACrime
Summary: What happens when a golden heart is stopped. Different POV's and characters. Own nothing apart from the characters I made up. Rated T for themes. RIP Polly Emmerson 3
1. Let Me Go

The bright lights of the ED flickered above her as her eyes opened and closed slowly. She could hear voices. Dixie's comforting words telling her she was going to be alright, Jeff's shaky reeling of her pulse, blood pressure and GCS. Words she was so accustomed to hearing, even using herself on a daily basis, yet never said about her, not since she was fifteen.

The crash of the doors to RESUS seemed to echo around the room as faces crowded round her. Polly felt the pure relief as her green paramedic's top and white T-shirt, both drenched in her blood, were cut open, revealing the gaping wound to her chest. She looked over slightly to her left and saw the paleness of Jay's face staring back at her. Polly could almost see her own gaunt reflection in the tears that filled his deep brown eyes. She desperately wanted to reach out and touch his cheek, but she didn't have the strength.

Jay had always been there for her before their break up. Everything he said seemed so real, so true. If he told her something would happen, then it would. She hardly dared to let the barely audible whisper escape her now pale lips.

'Tell me I'm going to be alright..'

Polly waited for a moment, silently begging for his response. Why wasn't he answering? Then again, he didn't need to. The look in his eyes said it all. She was going to die there.

Two years she'd worked in that hospital. Two years she'd watched people die in this very room, in beds exactly like the one she was in now. People dying of cancers, infections, gunshot wounds. Dying of auto immune diseases, overdoses, falls. Stabs wounds like the one she bore now. All these people, and now she was one of them. Dying.

_The room had pale blue walls with a deep blue carpet. Posters adorned the walls; Smash Mouth, Bob Dylan, Bette Davis, Marilyn Monroe. A teenage girl sat cross legged on the bed, leaning her head slightly on the wall next to her. She was wearing old baggy jeans with rips in the knees and a faded green t-shirt with a tree on the front. Laid out on front of her were three items. A small bottle of water, a large bottle of paracetamol and a sealed white envelope. Tears streamed down the young, pretty face as she unscrewed the lid to the pills, tipping half of them out into her hand. The girl looked up to the ceiling, swallowed hard, and tipped the handful into her trembling mouth. Hurriedly, she opened the bottle of water and washed them down. _

_'Pauline? Pauline?' A heavy pair of footsteps pounded up the stairs. _

_The girl held her breath, praying he'd think she was asleep. There was no way he could find her. If he found her, he'd make her spit them out. He'd make her stay._

_'Pauline?'_

_The bedroom door flung open. A middle aged man wearing a crisp grey suit stood in the doorway. His grey streaked hair was receding at the front and his dark blue eyes were hard behind his thick glasses. Yet there was a warm feeling behind them, a kindness mixed with the sadness he'd carried around with him for fifteen years. Memories of the woman he'd loved more than anything. The woman who had slipped out of this world fifteen years previously, the same time that the beautiful yet desperate girl on the bed in front of him had slipped in. she seemed to be asleep at first, her blue eyes were shut and she looked peaceful. _

_The man smiled softly. She looked so much like her mother. The mousy brown hair rested in loose curls around the heart shaped face. Her hands lay lightly across her chest, moving up at down with her gentle breathing. Suddenly, he became aware of a tiny bottle on the cabinet next to her. Painkillers.. _

_'Pauline? No.. No, darling, what have you done?' The man shook his daughter's shoulders roughly. Eventually, her eyes shot open and she looked directly at him before breaking down in tears. _

'_Dad.. Dad, I've done something stupid..' Her body shook with sobs as she clung to _

_her father like a small child, burying her face into the collar of the clean grey suit. _

'_Help me..' _

Keeping her eyes open was too much of a struggle now. Everything was becoming a blur, just a swarm of faces. Each voice was now no longer distinguishable. All she heard was a faint buzzing noise being the sharp, continuous beep that ricocheted through her head. It was time to let go.

She barely felt the shock of the deliberator through her chest. Mr Jordan's feeble attempts at saving her life. For the first time in her life, she wanted to stop fighting. She was ready to give up.

Let me go Mr Jordan.. Please, just let me go.

'Mr Jordan… That's enough now..'

Jay's voice rang clearly over the buzzing. He knew what she wanted. He knew she didn't want to be in pain anymore. He always knew. She so wanted to sit up, to thank him, to tell him just how much she loved him. But she couldn't. The beeping faded slowly as Polly felt herself falling into the dark abyss that lay beneath her.


	2. Words Unspoken

**Sorry, couple of short ones coming up. Should hopefully be worth it though :)**

'_You're gonna be alright..'_

_Polly lay on the floor, hands pressed weakly over the gaping wound in her chest. Her face was gaunt and pale, her lips as white as the teeth that sat beneath them. _

'_Now I know it's bad..'_

_Jay ripped off the top to his nurses uniform and knelt beside her, sliding it gently under her head. _

'_Let me see,' he said gently, trying to pull her hands away._

'_I was just trying to help her,' Polly said vaguely. 'I didn't see this coming.. She's hit something big, I can feel it..'_

'_You just stay calm. You let me help, alright?' Jay grabbed his mobile phone out of his pocket, aching for an answer. Why was it taking so long? 'Come on, answer the bloody phone!'_

'_It's too late..' _

'_Don't you say that, alright? Don't you talk like that, you'll get through this.. You have to.. You've got a new job.. You're gonna be a counsellor, yeah? And you're going to help loads of people, loads of people like me. You're gonna help me, yeah? What am I, commitment-phobe? Intimacy issues?' Jay's voice was becoming increasingly panicked now as he tried to keep Polly awake. _

'_You're a broken record..' _

Jay stood silently beside the high hospital bed, looking down into the flawless face of the angel who had turned his life around. If only he hadn't broken up with her.. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe she still would have been alive. Maybe.

He leant in slightly and whispered to her.

'You're alright now..'

He reached out gently to touch her face, stroking the hair back off her white face. She still looked so real, so alive. The flat silver stud still sat in her perfectly formed nose, mascara still on the eyelashes around the closed eyes. To a stranger, she could have been sleeping.

Jay wiped his eyes quickly, not once looking away from Polly's lifeless body. Memories came flooding back to him of all the time they'd spent together since she'd started working here two years ago. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear the high heels making their way slowly over to him. He didn't even become aware of Zoë's presence until she placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

'Jay.. Jay, I'm sorry. We did everything we could for her, but the wound was too severe..'

Jay turned to face her.

'I know,' he responded shakily. 'That's why I told Mr Jordan to stop. She was in pain. I couldn't let her stay in pain for nothing. The moment I found her lying there I knew she wouldn't.. But I had to try.. I didn't want to lose her..'

His words turned into sobs, tears spilling out of his nut-brown eyes. Zoe moved her arm further round his back, pulling him into a comforting hug.

'She'll be alright Jay, she's not in pain anymore. And you.. You've got us.. Any one of us, you know that..'

Jay nodded, stepping out of the hug carefully. He looked back over to Polly and slowly leant over to kiss her pale forehead.

Zoe smiled sympathetically, watching as he stepped away and moved to stand next to her. She looked over at him, placing her hand back on his shoulder firmly.

'They need to take her upstairs now Jay. Come on, let's get you out of here..'

Jay nodded and turned to go with her, stopping only to glance back at Polly for a second. He still hoped, deep down, that she was about to sit up and smile at him with that beautiful smile of hers. But she didn't and she never would.

Polly Emmerson would never smile at him again.


	3. Empty Spaces

Another shortie, shouldn't be anymore now. Enjoy :D

It had been 3 days since the tragic death of the young paramedic. Several attempts had been made to contact her father, but nothing had been successful. The locker that held her clothes and possessions was still locked, the key had been removed from her pocket and put into safekeeping but was not to be touched until her father arrived. The whole ED had a completely different air to it. Something wasn't right. Something was missing.

Polly was missing.

Nick Jordan climbed out of his shiny black car, his suit and shirt tidy as usual. Looking over at the ambulance that had arrived moments before himself, he could tell that the remaining paramedics were taking it hard, particularly Jeff and Dixie. Polly had been like a daughter to the pair of them and her death had shaken them up badly. Nick took a deep breath and pulled himself away, making his way once more into the ED.

'Letter for you Mr Jordan,' Noel was quick to get in as usual. 'Looks important.'

'Thank you, Noel.'

Nick made his way up to the office he shared with Miriam, sitting down at his desk. He looked down at the envelope. The stamp in the corner was one he'd seen too many times before. The coroner's report.

Apprehensively, he slid his thumb under the flap and opened the envelope, pulling out the report. Scanning through, he came across exactly what he expected- hole in the left ventricle, severe blood loss. But there was one detail in the report that she hadn't expected. A detail that almost made him fall off his chair.


	4. Damage Done

Nick could hardly believe his eyes. Surely that was wrong, surely she would have told someone if it were true..

He stood up quickly, moving as fast as he could out of his door and to the stairs that led down to the ED. He had to find Jay as soon as he could, he had to know about this. A flash of blue scrubs and black curls by the water cooler caught his eye. Nick headed over, trying not to give anything away beforehand.

'Jay.. There's something I have to talk with you about..'

Jay jumped slightly, turning to look at his boss.

'Oh.. Right, well go on then..'

Nick looked over slightly to the hustle and bustle of the ED around him. This wasn't going to be easy, especially here.

'Maybe somewhere quieter.. My office in 10 please, it's important.'

Jay nodded as Nick turned and made his way back up to the office.

10 minutes later, Jay was outside knocking on Nick's door, with a smile that did not make it to his eyes.

'Ah, Jay. Do come in.' Nick was trying desperately not to let his voice give anything away.

Jay nodded slightly and stepped through, closing the door behind him.

'So? What's with all the privacy? What's going on?'

Nick cleared his throat slightly, pulling out the report. 'I received the coroner's report back today.. As well as the regular proceedings, they've been trying to determine that it was Hannah who stabbed her. That's why it's taken so long, they needed to search the body for DNA.'

Jay's teeth clenched when Nick referred to her as 'The body'. Just because she was dead didn't mean she was just a body..

'Anyway,' Nick continued. 'They had to do an internal examination and.. Well, they found something..'

He pushed the report towards Jay.

'It seems.. It seems that she was twelve weeks pregnant.. With what I can only assume was your child..'

'Pregnant? No.. No, she can't have been.. She would have told me..' Tears found their way into Jay's eyes, and he wiped them away quickly.

'That's what I thought. Of course, it's possible that she didn't actually know herself. Some people don't get the earlier symptoms so much. I'm sorry Jay..'

Jay nodded slightly and pushed the report back towards Nick.

'Thank you Mr Jordan..'

Slowly, Jay stood up and left, trying not to let show just how hard that had hit him, leaving Nick Jordan alone with the final verdict.

No more time could be wasted now, he had to try again. There was a baby involved now. Nick picked up the phone slowly, dialling the number from memory. He had read it from Polly's file so often in the last 3 days that he knew it off by heart.

After what seemed like several minutes, a stern voice answered.

'Hello?'

'Hello, am I speaking to Mr Emmerson?'

The voice on the other end became suddenly indignant.

'Of course it is. Who are you? What do you want?'

'Mr Emmerson, it's about your daughter, Polly.'

'Pauline. Her name is Pauline. Well, what is it? What business do you have with her?'

Nick swallowed hard. 'My name's Nick Jordan, I'm calling from Holby City Hospital where your daughter works. I'm afraid she was involved in an accident a few days ago..'

15 minutes later, Nick put the phone down from what had possibly been the hardest phone call he'd ever made. Polly's father had agreed to come up to the hospital later in the day with his niece to pick up his daughter's possessions and arrange a few details. He hadn't reacted so well to the news and Nick was struggling to hold back tears himself.


	5. What She Left Behind

'Excuse me? I'm here to pick up my daughter's possessions.. I'm Pauline's father.'

A tall man in a black pinstriped suit stood at reception, his iron grey hair combed neatly over the bald patch in the middle of his head. Slightly behind him stood a girl who seemed to be in her early twenties, blonde hair framing a heart shaped face, her fringe covering grey blue eyes that sparkled with tears.

Nick spun round from the other side of the desk.

'Mr Emmerson, I'm Mr Jordan, we spoke on the phone. I'm very sorry about your daughter, she was an asset to the hospital.'

'I'm not here for pleasantries. I'm here for Pauline's things.'

Nick nodded. 'Of course. If you'd just like to follow me and I'll take you down to her locker.'

Polly's father nodded in response, as did the blonde girl behind him. Nick escorted them through the corridor and to the paramedic's staffroom. With each step, he could feel the tension pumping through him, hoping that she didn't have anything too personal in there to make the pair even more upset than they already were. He pushed open the door, allowing Mr Emmerson and his young niece through first.

'Oh.. Sorry, we'll just..'

Mr Jordan had not accounted for Jeff and Dixie being on their break and therefore in the staffroom. He could have kicked himself- this definitely wasn't going to help emotions.

'No, no it's okay. Jeff, Dixie, this is Mr Emmerson, Polly's father and Miss Clark, her cousin,' He turned to the teary-eyed pair. 'This is Jeff Collier and Kathleen Dixon, they worked with Polly and they were very close.'

'Pauline. Her name is Pauline. How many times? She's Pauline. Her mother had the name picked out before she was born, and I refuse to have it shortened.'

The look on Mr Emmerson's face was so fierce that Nick simply nodded, but the young lady who had thus far kept quiet spoke up.

'Uncle Bill, honestly. He's only trying to help. You know she hated being called Pauline, every time she met someone new she'd introduce herself as Polly. I know Auntie Susan gave her the name, but still. She's not here. And you know what she was like, she probably would have called her Polly anyway if she'd had the chance. Now isn't the time for this Uncle, they're grieving as much as we are. They've lost a colleague..'

'And I've lost a daughter Lily! My daughter!' Mr Emmerson stopped, breathing heavily, tears leaking out of his grey eyes and sliding down his aged cheek. 'I'm sorry.. It's just that she was pretty much all I had of her mother. She died when Pauline was born. I never told her.. There were a lot of things I never told her.. And now I never can..'

Nick looked over to Jeff and Dixie, who were wiping their own eyes, before looking back to him.

'I'm very sorry.. I'll leave you with these two while I sort out her things, they knew her better than anyone in this place. There's something I'll need to discuss with you later though, but that's best done in private.'

Mr Emmerson nodded, giving Nick the prompt to go to the locker.

Locker number 5. He'd overheard her telling Dixie how that was her special number. It was the number of letters in her both her abbreviated name and her middle name, the number of cousins she had, the number of times it took her to pass her driving test. If she added up all the numbers in her date of birth until she reached a single digit number, it made 5. She'd even grown up at number 5.

Nick dug around in his pocket until he found the key, opening it carefully. Inside was the usual. Her clothes- the well worn blue hoodie, baggy jeans and yellow t-shirt. Phone, spare set of keys, purse, half-empty bottle of water. A silver bracelet. A empty Tupperware pot with a few rocket leaves at the bottom. Nothing out of the ordinary for a young woman.

Pulling out the bag with her clothes in, a long white box fell out and landed next by Nick's foot. He bent down and picked it up, reading the front.

A pregnancy test.

She knew. She'd known she was pregnant and hadn't told a soul.

Nick shoved the test into Polly's bag, planning to sort that out later. He took out a plastic bag from his pocket and put in the other items. As he closed the locker, the sense of dread he'd been feeling since he'd put the phone down an hour and a half ago eased a little. Nick made his way back over carefully to where the four were talking. Jeff and Dixie had been trying to make polite conversation during his absence without mentioning Polly. However, the tears in the eyes of Polly's relatives said that the attempt hadn't been so successful.

'Mr Emmerson,' Nick could see the relief on the man's face as he interrupted the failing conversation. 'Your daughter's things..'

Her father nodded, taking the two bags carefully. He passed the bag of clothes over to his niece while he looked through the plastic bag. After several moments, he pulled out the silver bracelet, smiling softly.

'I gave her this on her 16th birthday.. It was her mother's, she told me when we first got together that she wanted any daughter she bore to have it.. I chose her 16h after.. Well, she had a few problems..'

'Problems? Like what?'

'Well, she was bullied a lot in school. It just got to her too much, and one evening.. Well, I walked in and found her unconscious.. She'd overdosed on paracetamol. Never been able to take them since either.. Anyway, I brought her here.. She was in your ITU for about 12 days.. But that was about 11 years ago, so I doubt many of your staff would remember..'

Nick looked once again to Jeff and Dixie, who looked as shocked as he felt.

'But she changed so much after that,' Lily spoke up now. 'She was so strong when she'd overcome all that. She had her heart set on finding a job where she could help people, people who had struggled like she had. And she did..'

'She certainly did. From that day on.. I think it was like a wake up call for us both. She realised that she had to start talking to people and I realised I needed to be more of a father. You know, make sure she knew I was always ready to listen. I loved her, of course I did, but sometimes I was a bit too firm with her. But after that, we got so much closer. Things were fine.. I had my girl back.. And now I've lost her again..'

The aged face crumpled again, and Nick could do nothing but watch as the grieving father erupted into loud sobs. His body shook as his young niece pulled him into a comforting hug. Jeff and Dixie stared at the floor, determined not to let their own tears fall.

'I.. I'm sorry Mr Emmerson, I know this is a difficult time for you.. But there's something I really must discuss with you..'

Mr Emmerson looked up and coughed slightly, wiping tears from his furrowed cheeks.

'Of course.. I'm sorry.. Go ahead..'

Nick looked around. 'Here really isn't the place Mr Emmerson, it's.. Well, it's a little private.. It's about the coroner's report..'


	6. Two Birds

'Pregnant.. Do you.. Do you know who the father is?'

Nick nodded. 'He's a nurse here. But I'm not liable to disclose his name. He didn't even know..'

Mr Emmerson nodded in response. 'I suppose it's for the best that I don't know his name.. I'm afraid I wouldn't be responsible for my actions if I did..' He sat down on a bench behind him. 'Pregnant.. I just can't believe it..'

'I know, it was a shock to us too.. I'm very sorry..' Nick barely knew what to say to the man. It had been hard enough to tell him that his only child was dead, but telling him that she had been carrying his grandchild was far more testing. He glanced quickly over to Jeff and Dixie, hoping for some support. Dixie's head was resting on Jeff's shoulder and she held onto his arm, biting down hard on her lip to hold back tears. Jeff's head laid on Dixie's and slowly he placed his hand on top of the one that was gripping his arm.

For what felt like hours, but in reality was no more than 30 seconds, the room was deadly silent. No one looked up, no one dared to make eye contact. Finally, Lily broke the awkward silence.

'I.. I guess we should make a move Uncle Bill.. We need to leave them alone now..'

'Of course.. I have to.. I have to go home anyway.. Things that need doing..,' Mr Emmerson cleared his throast astutely, putting Polly's bag over his shoulder. 'Mr Jordan.. Thank you.. Thank you for this..'

He gestured to the bag. Nick nodded, forcing a small smile.

'I'll escort you both back to the ED..' Nick tried to offer, but Mr Emmerson interjected.

'No.. No, thank you.. But we'll be fine.. Thank you..'

Slowly, the pair turned and made their way out. Nick watched as they disappeared from view.

He turned to the two paramedics.

'I'll just.. I must get on with some paperwork..'

Dixie nodded, sitting down on the bench.

'That was.. Unexpected..'

Jeff sighed softly and sat beside her.

'Wasn't it all?'


	7. Shields

'Remember her first day?' Dixie smiled to remember the first day that Polly had spent the hospital.

Jeff managed to force a small smile in response.

'Yeah.. Yeah, I remember..'

_Jeff and Dixie were preparing the ambulance for when their next shout came through when a cheery but breathless voice came from behind them._

'_Hi!'_

_The paramedics turned around. A young girl came towards them, a bright smile on her face. She couldn't have been anymore than 24 or 25. Her chesnut brown hair was clipped back in places, other bits left to hang. Silver studs adorned both her ears and her nose. A yellow top and blue striped hoodie hung on her willowy frame, well worn jeans hugged her slender hips. _

'_Jeff! It is so lovely to meet you' _

_The strange girl grinned and flung her arms around Jeff's neck. He recoiled slightly, not knowing how to respond to this sudden display of affection. _

'_You wouldn't believe the hassle I had getting here today. All the roads are closed off with the protest, then I had a blowout on the ring-road, had to change the tyre on the hard shoulder. Then I get stuck in traffic and get sent round onto the diversion for half an hour, in the wrong direction! You've got to love this country. We can win two world wars but we can't organise a decent contraflow system if our lives depended on it..' _

_The girl now had such a big smile on her face that Jeff was starting to wonder if it was a wind up. Who on earth was she? He turned to Dixie in the hope that she could shed some light on the matter, but she seemed as confused as him. Finally, the penny dropped for her._

'_Polly..?'_

'_Oh, Dixie!' She threw her arms round Dixie's neck in the same way she had to Jeff. _

'_Oh, my boss said that you two were the best guys to shadow. You would not believe how much I'm looking forward to actually having something to do. Out in the sticks we get like.. One shout a week? It's dead. So.. Where do you want me?' _

_Jeff bit his lip anxiously. He really didn't want to break this to her._

'_Polly.. Do you want the good news or the bad news?' _

'_Good.'_

'_Well, the good news is that over the next couple of weeks, you're going to get to spend a lot of time with me. Which means you're learning from the _Crème de la Crème_. The bad news is.. That you're here on the wrong day sweetheart…'_

_Polly's face fell. 'What?'_

'_You don't start shadowing us until tomorrow..' _

'_Well they said I could just slot in whenever..' Polly responded, her voice wavering a little. _

'_I'm afraid it doesn't work like that..' Dixie grinned slightly at the girl's naivety. _

'_Oh right.. Okay.. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then..' _

_Jeff nodded. 'Yeah..'_

_Sadly, Polly turned to leave, looking like she was about to cry. Jeff was sorry to have to dismiss her like that, but there were rules. _

_That was until Jeff and Dixie caught sight of her from the back. The worn jeans covered what appeared to be quite a nice, firm rear that moved quite charmingly when she walked. Grinning, they glanced at each other. It was obvious that they were sharing the same though. The pair spoke in unison. _

'_Wait!' _

_Polly turned around._

'_Seeing as you're here..'_

'_Yeah, seeing as you're.. as you're here..'_

'_Really?' A radiant smile lit her face up as she bounced back over to them. 'I'll just go and..' Her words trailed off as she left for the staffroom. _

_Jeff grinned and leaned against the ambulance. 'I think today's starting to look up, don't you?' _

Silent tears streamed down Jeff's cheeks as he thought back to that day. He remembered the sadness as she walked away, the childlike grin that crept up onto her face when they told her she could stay. His astonishment at the fact that a young girl even knew how to change a tyre, let alone change one on the hard shoulder. He could still feel the warmth of the hug that she had given him when he concentrated. Slowly, he leant over and rested his head on Dixie's shoulder. He'd give anything to have that day again. Just to see her alive and happy.


	8. Letting Go

'Who are we waiting for now?'

'Patience Zoe, it's just Adam now. And you know what he's like with his timing.'

'Oh, cheers Jay.' Adam's voice came through the darkness. 'You're not so good yourself usually.'

'Yeah, alright. Did you bring the candle and matches?'

'Matches? No one mentioned matches.'

'Adam, seriously? Did you not think that it might be a good idea?'

'Well, no one said..'

'Pack it in, the pair of you. I've got a lighter.' Zoe interrupted.

Dixie smiled. Polly would have loved all this. She looked over to Jeff, who was staring at the colourful candle. She would have liked the candle, it was bright and had a bit of every colour in it. A bit out of the ordinary, just like the girl it represented.

'Jay? Do you want to light it?'

Adam held out the multicoloured candle and Zoe's lighter. Nodding slightly, Jay took

them from him.

'Everybody has to kneel down..'

'Come on Jay, just light it. It's freezing..' Zoe was complaining as usual.

'Yeah, well some of us know how to cover ourselves up..'

'Guys, please.. This is for Polly, remember? And as much as she would have loved to see you getting on each other's nerves, this is to show her that we love her.. So please, just stop it..'

Jeff's small outburst shocked the others into silence. He looked around the small circle, his pained eyes meeting their scared ones.

Jay looked down at the candle in his hand.

'Sorry..'

Jeff nodded and knelt down by the wreath of flowers that had been placed there a few days back, followed shortly by Jay, Dixie, Adam and finally Zoe. Jay placed the candle in front of the wreath of flowers before lighting it. A bright glow filled the small space and created a sort of warmth. Although it was dark, the small light illuminated the photo of Polly inside the wreath.

This was it. This was his chance to finally let go.

Jay picked the photo up and smiled softly to see her in her usual yellow t-shirt and her blue hoodie, her hair clipped back with loose strands over her face. He leaned in and kissed the picture before placing it back down in the centre of the wreath. A tiny tear slipped down his cheek.

'Oh, almost forgot.'

Zoe reached into her bag and pulled out a large bottle of pear cider and five plastic tumblers. She handed out one to each of them, ignoring Adam's puzzled face.

'It was her favourite..' Dixie whispered as Zoe filled her tumbler up.

'That's right,' Zoe grinned slightly as she poured out the drink. 'Remember when she got really drunk on it? We had to stop her going into the wrong toilets?'

Adam chuckled. 'Yeah, that's right.. That was a good night..'

Zoe finished filling everyone up and put the empty bottle down before lifting her own cup.

'To Polly - A caring, brave, beautiful, and truly wonderful individual..'

The other four looked at each other before raising their own.

'To Polly'

'A free spirit..'

'With the kindest heart of any person who ever lived,'

Jay smiled softly. 'Cheers..'

There was an awkward atmosphere amongst the five as they clinked glasses and downed the cider. All grieving in their own ways and yet too far apart in their minds to be able to connect through that grief. A unanimous concept seemed to be floating around them. A lot of people had died at the hospital in the past, patients and staff. But the death of Polly Emmerson was going to be one that Holby City Hospital was going to take a long time to recover from.

**And so the story ends. Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry I couldn't have made it longer.**

**RIP Polly Emmerson 3**


End file.
